A life to remember
by RexGato
Summary: She ignored his icy glare. don't joke like that we don't dishonor your family, don't dishonor ours. The next morning a scream came from the bathroom. Motoko chased Keitaro down the hall with sword in hand. These things are the norm at the Hinata inn.
1. Chapter 1

As the story begins the lone sound of a fax machine is heard in the distance, okay it's jus down the hall but it sounded far off in the middle of the night. Keitaro ran to pick up the fax; he read it and had an excited grin on his face. He took of down the hall yelling.

"Hey Naru, Kendo girl, Mitsune anyone!" He yelled trying to find someone. He opened the door to Naru's room without a second thought.

Naru was changing and had on nothing but a pair of panties when he burst in, she turned to and saw Keitaro with a smile on his face. "GET OUT!" She screamed before giving him a gift fist to the face.

He lay on the floor outside of the room until the other girls rolled him into the lounge."Now what was it that was so important that you'd risk a fist in the face?" Mitsune asked with a hint of lust in her voice.

Keitaro sat up and grinned "My _male_ cousins are coming to stay for a while." He said happily.

"Too bad you are the only male who can stay here." Said Auntie Haruka. Keitaro handed his aunt the fax and the cigarette dropped from her lips. "They are coming to live here." She said as he calm and cool demeanor returned. "Kano and Gene Yukimura, strange names." All the girls complained and protested about having another Keitaro around.

"When do they get here auntie Haruka?" Keitaro asked as the protest died down. She read over the fax and said

"In fifteen hours, they are coming from the other side of the planet." Answered Haruka They all headed back to bed and slept until the next morning.

As the day began a knock on the door woke everyone and brought them downstairs. "Who the heck is pounding wood this early in the morning?" Shinobu said as she came down the steps. Laughter was heard on the other side of the door.

"Will someone answer the door.?" Asked an already agitated Motoko as she tightened her sash. Naru took a deep breath and opened the door. Two boys stood at the door, one with sun glasses and long red hair, the other with green hair and an orange hoodie.

"Hello and welcome to Hinata inn." Keitaro said happily. The boy with the sunglasses looked at Keitaro with a confused look on his face. The other just shook his head.

"My name is Gene and this is my brother Kano, I am the younger brother." Said the shorter one.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Asked Mitsune.

Kano turned to face her and spoke. "My Japanese isn't that well." He struggled to say. "The more you spill, the more I die." Everyone but Keitaro broke out laughing. "He meant speak and learn." Motoko said sternly.

As the day went along everything was alright until Naru spoke to the boys alone. "Let's get to the point; I don't want you here, in fact no one does. So do what I say and we won't have a problem." Naru said shaking her fist to Kano so he could understand without a translator.

"Now you little perverts get to your chores." She whirled around on her heel and walked away.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?" Kano asked scratching his head.

"Don't know, maybe she thinks we are like the land lord." Said Gene after finishing off a Twinkie.

Naru dove back into the room and delivered a powerful kick like she would have done if it was Keitaro but didn't expect Kano to catch her leg. "I was just testing your reflexes." She said with a fake smile.

Later that night dinner was made and served by Kano in a pink apron. "Nice apron did your mom buy it for you?" Mitsune joked. Kano turned to face the older woman, she ignored his icy glare and picked up her glass to take a sip of juice.

"Don't joke like that, we don't dishonor your family, don't dishonor ours." Gene warned her. Mitsune shrugged and got up from the table. Kano's glare pierced the air and stopped Mitsune in her tracks. His eyes were blood red and focused on the woman.

"Our mother passed and we were taken in and told we'd be treated with kindness; what a crock of shit." Kano said in English tossing the apron on the floor. He cleared the table and washed the dishes in silence. The others left the boys alone to calm down. When it was time to sleep the two brothers were so tired they fell asleep at the bottom of the steps.

The next morning a scream came from the bathroom as Motoko chased Keitaro down the hall with sword in hand. She caught him and held her blade to his throat.

Kano and Gene were upset that they were woken up and got up to help their cousin. "Hey kendo girl, bad move." Kano said pulling out an antique six shooter. He fired a shell and knocked the wind out of her.

"You are lucky that I swore on my mother's grave never to kill." said the enraged sibling. The other girls came out to see Motoko lying on the floor, clutching her side. Naru blinked as she saw a huge bruise form on the sword woman's side.

"What the hell did you shoot her with?" Naru said stomping over to Kano. She took the gun from his hand to see what he shot her friend with; she pulled a bullet from the chamber to find they were made of sponge.

"She is going to be in pain for a while but she won't try and kill him until then." Gene said bluntly. Naru growled in anger and marched off with Kano's gun in hand. She put it away for safe keeping.

Gene and his brother went to the rain station with Keitaro and the in disguise Naru. "Why are you two here?" asked a very confused Keitaro. Kano rolled his eyes. "Me and my brother are trying to get into Tokyo University; no duh cousin." Gene said as the commuter train pulled into the station.

As they boarded the train Naru stood far from them not wanting the two brothers to find out who she was. Neither Kano nor Gene said a thing until lunch. Naru sat down and studied but as she did her stomach growled. "Here woman, you can't starve for your grades." Kano said as he fed her his homemade octopus balls.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She said through a mouth full of food. A fight between two boys broke out behind them and a boy hit Naru in the back of the head. She wanted to get up and deal with them but was stopped when Gene placed a small hand on her shoulder.

"We'll handle this, don't hate us too much." He said with a wink. He rushed past the boys and all that was heard was the clink of metal against metal, then the boys' pants fell.

"What the hell?" The two boys yelled together. They picked up Gene and began to throw him to and fro.

"First you fight, then you hit an innocent girl, and now you are throwing my brother around, aegis-ender." He growled delivering well placed chops to their necks and letting them collapse on the floor.

After the school day is over Gene and Kano walked the girl to the train station. "I'm sorry." said Gene to his brother.

"I don't care how sorry you are; give them here." commanded Kano holding out his hand. Gene relinquished four swords and huffed. Naru was amazed at how he kept those swords in his hoodie, even more impressed because he was only three foot seven inches tall.

"How is your head?" Gene asked as he parted her hair. A goose egg of a lump had formed on her head.

"Gene, may I please have an ice pack?" Kano asked his brother. The smaller brother fumbled around with his hoodie before handing his brother an ice pack. Gene sat the girl down on the steps leading up to Hinata inn. He gently placed the pack to her lump and laid her head to his chest. She drifted off to sleep before protesting to her treatment.

"She's cute and all but we've got to get her home." Gene said to his brother.

Kano smiled at the girl and gently to wake her. "Wake up Ms. Narusegawa." He said his voice as smooth as lake water in the winter. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw she was in Gene's warm embrace.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked with her head snuggled into the boy's belly. She looked up in a daze as the world slowly came into view.

"One: Your hips have a distinct swivel to them when you get mad, Two: Your hands still smell of gun powder from when you took my gun." Explained Kano.

"Now get inside and rest." Naru reached and pulled herself up using Kano's braid; he winced in pain as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_That was my bloody hair, you bitch." Kano thought as he locked his fingers under her ass for balance._

"I'm not comfortable with where this is gonna lead." Naru said as they climbed the long staircase. As they entered the inn Mitsune and Shinobu came running into the room, knocking Kano and Naru down. They shook the daze off and Kano turn red as a beet when Naru was hip to hip with him. He pushed Naru off his lap as his nose began to bleed.

"Dude she isn't worth the nose bleed." Gene said as he held a tissue to his brother's nose. Naru got up with a huff but smiled as she walked up to her room, see as she owed Kano one.

Later that night the two brothers sat in the hot spring as Kano washed his brother."Why are you acting like mom?" Gene asked his brother. "You even pulled your hair back to look like her." Kano didn't answer, he just continued to wash his brother. Gene looked into the older male's eyes, his eyes shifted from serene blue to danger yellow.

"Can I join you Motoko?" Naru said as she stepped into the water. Naru's eyes drifted upward as she relaxed. After a few minutes Naru started to wonder why the person next to her wouldn't talk. She slipped on her glasses and Looked closely at Kano and Gene who were sitting there with their eyes closed.

"Get out of here!" She screamed at the boys. Gene pulled off her glasses and the boys left. Nothing was mentioned the next morning as everyone gathered for breakfast.

The older Yukimura had gotten up before everyone and made a grand Saturday morning breakfast. "For breakfast we have: Bacon and scrambled egg stir fry, curry omelet wraps, sausage pancake bombers; Gene wait for me to finish; and fresh squeezed orange juice." Kano said as he dragged the girls back into the dinning room. They had looks of disgust as they took a bite only to find it was full of flavor.

"Hey Motoko, is it okay if I hang out with you today?" Gene asked the swords woman. Motoko's face twisted into an evil scowl.

"Never! I don't need you anywhere near me." She said grabbing her sword as she took Su and Shinobu with her. Gene followed them as they ran out the door.

"I wonder, what she has against me?" He said as he hopped a fence.

The girls were surrounded by a bunch of high school boys looking for love in all the wrong places. Motoko stepped up with her sword ready. There were too many of them they held Su and Shinobu out of her reach. A scream distracted her and a chain blindsided her and ripped the sword from her hands with the backlash.

"Damn, at least tell me what you are going to do to us." Motoko said in defeat. The boys laughed as they saw Gene squaring up with one of the boys.

With a powerful kick, a tiny pebble flew through the air like a bullet and broke the boy's jaw. "I may not have Kano's guns, but I'm still quicker than the human eye." Gene said slicing down three more boys with invisible blades.

The last few boys held Motoko as they were still trying to get some action from her. She screamed as a knife sliced open her top and soon after her bra.

Gene ran toward the scream and put his full body weight into a punch; the male attacker leaned back and threw Gene over him. "Damn, I'm too light." He said as the boy got back up and roared with anger. Shinobu and Su tackled the boy as he turn to face Gene.

"Aegis-ender!" Gene yelled as he once again threw his weight into a punch but this time he launched himself from a stone pillar and connected with both fist to a boy's nose. The last of the boys ran off and dropped Motoko who had found her sword. With a mighty swing she cut the air and sent them crashing through a brick wall.

"Motoko, we have to get you home." Gene said as he turned to see the swordswoman in all her glory. His nose began to bleed, but her still helped her back to the house to change. After she changed clothes she gave him a knee to the chest before walking off.

"And here I saved your life." He said holding his throbbing chest. She shot him a faint smile and turned to walk away.

They walked around showing Gene the sites and pulling him like a doll. (Mostly Su and Shinobu, but Motoko was thankful for his help.)

"I say we need ice cream, I'll buy." Gene said holding Motoko's hand. She wanted to pop him one, but she also wanted to kiss him.

"How old are you Gene, eleven or twelve, maybe?" She asked as they walked into a sundae shop. They sat at the table before he answered.

"I'm actually fifteen, but I'm just short." He said letting go of the young woman's hand. The three girls sat on one side leaving Gene on his own.

"I hate you so much, you are so weak." Motoko said with a huff. Gene smiled and chuckled.

"If that's true then why are your feet caressing my legs?" He asked as the foot started to massage his lap. Motoko looked at Shinobu and whispered in her ear, shortly afterwards the foot withdrew from his lap. "Shinobu, Su, please get us some ice cream." said Gene handing the girls some money. As the walked off Motoko looked more stressed.

"You hate to be around me don't you?" He asked placing a hand on her knee. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and asked him to move his hand. Gene moved his hand and slipped under the table nibbling on a Twinkie.

"I just hate perverts and you happen to be in that category." She said to the hiding Gene. He gently kissed her inner thigh as he pulled her hips closer, her face turned red as his lips to the fabric of her panties. Motoko was slightly aroused and began running her fingers through his hair as her heart began to pound like a drum. She snapped out of it and at the sudden realization of what she was doing she screamed.

"Get away from me!" She screamed in anger before kicking him from under the table.

"And here I thought you liked me." Gene said as he stood up. Shinobu and Su walked back to see the boy and girl with blades to each other's throats.

"Ms. Aoyama, Mr. Yukimura, please stop fighting." Shinobu said with tears in her eyes.

"Not until he dies!" She exclaimed press the block in anger. "Get him Motoko!" Kalloa said as she hung from a light fixture.

"Rule one: Never force a block," Gene said throwing her to the side "Rule two: A woman shows respect and cleans house." Motoko snatched an ice cream cone and shoved it in the boy's face. He pushed it off and cleaned his face with a napkin.

"That's it; I guess I'm not wanted here." Gene said as he exited the shop. When he exited the shop the others were close behind Shinobu and Su between the two hotheaded sword wielders.

As they entered Hinata inn they saw two Narus sitting and studying except one had red hair the other brown. "Kano, Why are you in a skirt?" asked the younger brother. Kano shrugged.

"Cause I don't have to wear pants." He said with a large cat like grin. He did Naru justice and acted more like a girl than she did. "I'm going to sing you a song." He said pulling a wireless microphone from behind his back. He began to sing weird Al's Ugly girl in Naru's voice. After he finished everyone was speechless. "Um, thank you for listening?" He said before sitting down. Mitsune slid him a glass of sake and winked. The night was filled with singing, dancing, and a drunken Kano.

At about two a.m. Gene, Kano, and Mitsune were the only ones still awake. "I like you two, but only as friends." Said the older woman, her would slurred in her drunken state.

"I don't care; I'm not sleeping with you." Kano said equally drunk. Mitsune took both young males by the hand and placed them to her chest. Gene moved his hand and pulled his brother's back too.

"Just leave us alone, I'm underage and he is to drunk." Gene snapped at the fox-like woman. She seemed upset but was understanding for about two seconds.

"Go to bed, and don't come back." Said Mitsune. He did as he was told and headed upstairs. She began to kiss and lick Kano as she pinned him down on his back.

"Mitsune, get off; I don't want you or any other girl here." He said as he held her away from his body.

"I'm actually scared of women." Mitsune wanted to argue but instead she sauntered to her room. "I hate my life but I'm the only one who can live it." He said taking another swig of sake before getting up to go to bed.

Gene sat on his bed looking at a family photo. "Why did she have to go?" Asked the small boy.

"It was her time, but we can't be sad forever." Kano said as he pulled on his pajamas.

The two boys slept until woken up the next morning by Keitaro. "Hey, Gene, Kano: Time to clean house." Keitaro said dressed in cleaning clothes.

Gene picked up two brooms and two mops. "I got the hall ways and windows." He said walking off.

"Then I've got the hot springs and the bathroom." Keitaro said heading out. Kano sat and thought trying to think of something to do. "I'll go clean the lounge and the bathrooms." He said pulling his hair into a bun and tossing a hat over it.

They cleaned for hours before the others got back, the inn sparkled like the early morning sun. The girls just went up to their rooms to lay down and soon after five screams emanated from their rooms. They came running into the lounge where Kano was busy sorting and folding clothes.

"Why are you folding my underwear?" Naru screamed before delivering a hard right-cross to his jaw. He went skidding across the floor but just got up and went back to folding.

"I'll let that one go Ms. Narusegawa, but I guess that marked me as a pervert." Kano said handing each girl a basket. The women all nodded in agreement.

"You come here pretending to be Keitaro's family but I only see two perverts." She said bringing all three males into the conversation.

"Your mother and father must have been dead beats."

Kano's eyes shifted from calm blue to blood lust red. She had just crossed a serious line.

"I've had it, you women are impossible to live with!" Gene yelled. "We got a drunk, a crazy sword woman, a cry baby, a mad monkey girl and last of all a half-blind, foul mood having, self centered harpy. I won't say who that last one was, _cough_ Naru _cough_." Kano said flipping the bird.

Before anyone could swing Keitaro stepped in and pulled the two males from the room. "What the hell is your problem?" Keitaro asked his cousins. "You went into their rooms and washed their dirty clothes.

Kano just huffed and he and his brother went to their room and stayed there not bothering to come down for dinner. Late that night a light knock was heard at their door. "You get it Gene, I'm too tired." Kano said in his half-sleep state. The younger brother got up to open the door and Shinobu was standing there with a plate of food in her hands.

"Would you like to eat me… I mean eat with me?" She said with a red glow about her face. He invited her in and ushered her out to the balcony. As they were standing there a warm breeze lifted her nightgown, Gene's face grew red at the sight of the girl's panties. She took his hands and placed them to her hips under the nightgown.

He let his fingers trace the edges of her panties and was a little surprised that she hadn't tensed up. "Gene, I think we could start going out together, I mean would you like to go out with a cry baby?"

He placed his hands to her back and held her close. "You aren't the only cry baby." He said as he placed his lips to hers. She let herself sink into his bed as she felt he was not going to let her go for the night. She fell asleep as he hummed a light tune that had always made him feel better.

As the new morning dawned Mitsune was pounding at Shinobu's door wondering why she wasn't answering.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gene yelled down the hall. Mitsune looked into the room and saw Shinobu getting dressed. She barged in and picked her friend, dragging her from the room.

"You aren't allowed to be alone with him." Mitsune said as Shinobu pulled away.

"Great, I have Romeo and Juliet syndrome." Gene said as he threw on some clothes.

"Lucky you, I can't even see myself with a girl; I'm a natural born loser." Kano said from his bed. Down stairs Motoko was readying things for her training leave.

"Koalla please stay with the younger Yukimura." Motoko said leaving out the door. Su shrugged and went to find Gene. He was sitting in the lounger watching TV eating lava-like curry.

"Why are you eating that? I thought you only at twinkles." Su said as she hang from a ceiling fixture. Gene looked up at Su who was only inches from his face.

"They are called Twinkies, not twinkles." He said correcting her. Su dropped from the ceiling onto his lap and took the curry. _"Her body is warm and small like Shinobu's." Gene thought d as she hang from a ceiling fixture. Gene looked up find Gene. ave. "ting dressed. She barged in and picked her friend, d. _

Shinobu walked into the room and saw Su sitting and facing Gene, her hips grinding against his as she dodged his curry grabbing hands.

"You aren't as comfortable as Motoko." She said delivering a powerful flip kick to the boy's mandible bone. He flew and hit the wall, with a surge of pain going through his arm he got up and went after Shinobu.

"It wasn't what it looked like; she is only over me like that 'because Motoko left." He said explained holding his arm as it was still hurting. He slid his arms around her waist and pressed his fore head to the back of her neck.

"Okay, that makes sense now that I think about it." Shinobu said softly, "But I'm use to being let down." Gene placed a finger to her lips to silence here.

"I may let you down but I'll never drop you." Gene said with his lips to her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon as Keitaro, Mitsune and, Naru returned to the Hinata inn they were surprised to see Su peeking into Shinobu's room. Her hand was under her skirt and panties, probing her unknown parts and making her groan.

Naru put her hands over Keitaro's eye as he walked into the room. "Hey stop, I can't see." He said as he struggled to move her hand. He put his hands on Naru's chest to push her away but didn't expect her to react with a punch to his face knocking him out of the hall.

Mitsune picked up Koalla and told her to put her hands where she could see them. Su pointed into the room that she had been peeking into. Mitsune wasn't eager to look into the room but did so reluctantly.

As she did her face turned red with embarrassment. "Is she really doing what I think she's doing, is she?" Mitsune asked her cocoa skinned friend as she looked on.

Shinobu was straddling the hips of her lover as his hands held her close. They nibbled on each others necks as Gene unbuttoned Shinobu's shirt with his teeth. "You're a little too good at that." Shinobu whispered to Gene.

He grinned and pinned Shinobu's on her back as he climbed over her. With a flip of a finger he popped her bra and started to rub and twist her tiny, sensitive, pink nipples. She wiggled around trying to get free of his touch. Before she could get away he started to flick his tongue across her breast, her back arched as she felt relived from the earlier pain of her nipples.

Gene kissed down her body and took hold of the bow on the front of her panties, then quickly pulled them to her knees. She laced her fingers into his hair and guided his lips to her dripping slit. He began to lap at her open vagina like a cat to a saucer of cream.

She had to almost literally hold herself down and his tongue briefly entered her before it was suddenly pulled from her. "What's wrong?" She said sitting up.

Her face went red when she saw Mitsune holding Gene up by his hoodie. "I said you can't be alone with him and I meant it." Mitsune said tossing Gene from the room. This was the breaking point for the small girl.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER AND YOU DAMN WELL AREN'T MY FATHER!**" She screamed at the woman..

Mitsune was standing with her mouth gaped open and her eyes watching the small girl breathing hard after her first bitch fit. "Okay, I'm going." She said as she watched a vein throb on the girl's head. Su was outside the room paralyzed by what had just happened. Mitsune picked her up and walked away carrying the girl like a statue.

Gene walked back into the room and helped Shinobu to her feet. "Come on lets get you something sweet to get rid of that frown." Gene said as she straightened herself up. She grabbed an umbrella and led him by the hand, outside and to one of her favorite places.

Late that afternoon the rain came down heavily as Kano sat on the roof. "I thought I'd find someone here in Japan but I guess being myself isn't enough." He said as the rain soaked him from head to toe.

After the rain had stopped for a while He got up to walk into the house to change but slipped off the roof and into the bath which would have killed him if he hadn't landed in the water.

Naru and Aunt Haruka were in the bathand saw him crash down. "Get out you pervert!" Naru screamed out of routine.

Before she could hit him Aunt Haruka held her back. "He is unconscious, help me get him inside; then you can pummel him." She said calmly.

When Kano awoke he couldn't identify his surroundings. "Where am I and why the hell am I nude?" He asked as he sat up.

Naru walked in to see him sitting up. "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked looking at his head.

Kano pushed her away and was looking at his hands. "Who are you? Do you know me some how?" He asked confused at his situation.

Naru helped him to his room so he could get dressed. He walked out of the room wearing a long blue skirt, and a white button down shirt with a blue sweater. His hair was pulled into a braid and held with a hair band. He was also wearing lipstick and a light bit of eye shadow. He looked more like a fifteen year old girl than a seventeen year old boy.

"Where did you get those?" Naru asked. Kano pulled out a slip of paper.

"I get them from Gene when he went to the west Shinjuku shopping district, that's what this note says." He explained to her.

Naru took Kano by the hand and pulled him to the lunge with her and sat him on the couch. "Kano, you've lost your memory." She said pouring them some tea.

"Honey, that was a given considering I didn't know my name was Kano, but I know your name is Naru Narusegawa." He said bluntly. He sipped the tea and smiled when Naru accidentally bit her finger trying to watch him and eat a rice cracker at the same time.

"Why don't you stop watching me and calm down." He said patting her leg.

Naru slapped his hand and growled. "Don't touch me, faker." She suddenly stood up and stomped out of the room. Kano followed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't remember anything about me." He said with his head to the back hers. She pushed him back and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I can't believe you lost your memory, if it's true then you won't be able to give me an answer to my next question." She said as she made a fist behind her back. Kano stood ready to try and answer but couldn't think very straight. Naru put everything she had into a punch and knocked Kano smoothly off his feet and back into the nearby wall. He sat holding his cheek as tears ran down his face.

"Oh shit, you really did lose your memory; normally you'd shake it off not cry." She said running over to check and see if anything was broken.

Kano stood up and drew back for a punch but a hard thump in his chest made him stop. "You are so lucky, I'm a man and can't hit girls." He said walking to the front door. He pulled on his shoes and ran outside.

"How about I take you shopping to make up for it?" Naru said apologetically. Kano shook his head.

"We can go but only because I need to get some new clothes." He said taking her by the hand and pulling her to town so he could shop.

They were going from shop to shop and Kano was sounding oddly girly as he was able to change his voice to a blend of Naru and Motoko's voices. As Kano was picking through different bras and panties Naru clenched her fist wanting to give him a few lumps.

"Are you okay? You are turning red." Kano said as he danced around Naru. She took a deep breath and calmed down as much as she could before answering.

"Will you just try something on already." She said almost shoving him into a changing room.

As he sat in the changing room his cock got hard, a subconscious thought made him horny as he tried to change. _"What the hell is going on? I feel strange, like I can get away with something stupid." _He thought as he began to squeeze and caress his erection

He took a firm hold of himself and started to rub up and down with a steady and repeated motion until instinct took over. He began to move faster and faster still keeping a rhythm. He felt a pressure building at the base of his throbbing cock. Before he could sit up a load of cum splashed of his chest and face. He cleaned off his face and chest with a rag that he had in his pocket. When he came out he walked up to the cashier and bought the clothes.

Naru walked up behind his and patted him on the back. "What took you so long? Did you have a tough time getting into the clothes?" She said with a giggle. As they left the shop Naru suggested lunch.

"When we get back you can cook, I don't know if I can." He said with a yawn. Two boys started to follow them as they walked down the street. "Why are they following us?" Kano said as he felt like he could beat the guys up if need be.

Naru looked back at the boys and was checking them out. "They aren't important, they just want to hit on us." She said reassuringly.

Kano stopped and turned to face the boys. "What can I do for you today?" He asked when the boys got close. One buy pushed Kano to a wall and shoved a hand up his skirt.

He was surprised when he didn't find what he thought he would. "Fucking fag!" The boy said taking a swing at Kano, who just grab the boy's arm and made him punch the wall and break his fist.

"Yamato no orochi serpent strike!" Gene said as he brought four kendo sticks down on the two nameless males' shoulders breaking all the wooden swords in the process. "Don't talk to my older brother like that." Said Gene as he kicked a boy in the chest.

"Hi, little one and his little arm decoration." Kano said picking up his little brother. The younger brother started to kick and squirm as Kano tightened his grip.

"Kano, I told you I hate when you hug me." Gene said after his brother was finished. Naru whispered in Gene's ear what had happened when he was gone.

"How could he fall of the roof? He naturally has cat-like balance." Gene blurted out. Kano patted his brother on the head and his stomach growled loudly.

"I say we talk about this over lunch." Kano suggest pushing everyone into a fast-food restaurant. As they got seats Kano ordered a large amount of food. Naru couldn't bear to look into Kano's eyes because she knew why he was on the roof.

"Why were you on the roof?" Shinobu asked as Kano sat down.

"I don't know, maybe I got bored since I don't think I was with anyone." He explained. Naru wanted to tell him but didn't have the heart.

"It was because he didn't get into Tokyo University." Gene said holding up a rejection letter. "Because we aren't official residents of Japan."

Kano was confused again and just went to get their order instead of dealing with the headache he got from looking at the letter.

"I think it hurts for him to remember." Said Naru, "So let's just leave him alone, okay?" She shoved the letter into her purse so Kano couldn't find it. When they ate Naru and Kano watched as Shinobu and Gene fed each other as the world around them faded away.

"Shinobu, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I want you to have this." Gene said rummaging through his hoodie pocket and handed her a piece of shattered steel.

"What's this?" She asked holding the metal to the light.

"That is proof of my mastery of the four swords." Gene said as he attached the piece of metal to a chain and clasped it around her neck.

"Thank you." Shinobu said as she hugged Gene.

"What you now wear around your neck is my heart, please don't break it." He took Shinobu by the hand and took her out the door. Kano waved good bye as they left.

"She is a lucky girl, I wish I had some one to love like that." Kano and Naru said simultaneously.

Gene and Shinobu walked until they were out of ear shot of the older house mates. "Want to go to a movie or maybe get our pictures taken at a photo booth?" Gene said with his arm around his lover's waist.

She thought for a moment and pushed him toward a large building. "We are going to see a scary movie and then we are going to do what ever we can afterwards." Shinobu said as they got in line. Moments later they were sitting in a dark theater with popcorn and holding each others hands. The movie theater was quiet until a monster jumped across the screen sending girls clinging to their boyfriend' shoulders.

"That wasn't scary, Kano in the morning is scary." Gene said kissing Shinobu on the cheek. The young girl was snuggled close to her love and tightened her grip when she was scared by the movie.

"_I guess she is a little weaker than me, I guess this is why Kano is so protective of me." _He thought as her wrapped his arms around her.

His hands worked themselves between her legs and softly probed her inner thigh. She moved herself up to his lap facing him and let him slip her from her wet, white panties. Her tender young body was starting to realize what Gene had in store for her. Shinobu smiled as she worked her fingers up and down his cock.

"Shinobu, do you think we are going a little fast?" He asked holding her hands to his chest. She gave a nod and got off his lap.

"Yeah, I do but I'm comfortable with it…I think." She said pulling her panties back on. Gene didn't want to admit it but he was afraid of hurting Shinobu, he wasn't going to go as far as his hormones wanted to.

"Maybe we should get to know each other on another level before we truly decide we want to give ourselves to each other." Shinobu said as she started to play with his dick again. Gene agreed but with a smile he added his own condition.

"Groping is still fair game." Said Gene. She didn't mind as she was ready to explode. She pulled his hand between her legs and started kissing him on the lips. Gene flicked and teased her clit as her hands worked him up and down. They kissed, licked and nibbled on each other until they both came, soaking each other's lap.

"Come on Gene the movie is over." She said helping him to his feet. They made a detour to the restroom to clean up and met up outside where they walked home together.


End file.
